Silvered Flower
Attention, this character is not registered yet. Appearance Silvered Flower is a dark blue unicorn, with a mane streaked with sky blue and aqua blue. She's short in stature, and stands about a half head shorter than the average mare. She is rather trim and slim. She is incredibly flexible due to the combination of small frame and vigorous exercise. Origin (Needed.) Personality Silvered Flower is one to never back away from any challenge. She's stuck up and this leads her to get into situations that she cannot finish. Her pride makes her say things that she really doesn't mean. Usually, they are insults, directed at her allies and their competence and intelligence. There is nothing more strong than her own hubris. She has deadly intelligence, being able to retain information. She is very resourceful and can work out almost every logic puzzle. Her intelligence is also accompanied with a slight madness. Her eccentric ramblings can be very severe sometimes. She mostly keeps her instability under control, but sometimes it leaks out. Underneath all of the sarcasm and pride, lies a heart of gold. She can show great compassion if needed. She usually keeps these feelings under wraps to give the illusion that she is not weak. She believes that if she lets her feelings break through, she will crumble mentally. Skills and Flaws Due to her lithe, small frame, Silvered Flower is able to evade attacks with great deftness. This comes in handy as if she could not maneuver around attacks, she would be knocked out almost immediately. She relies on speed and quickness to defeat enemies. Her great acrobatic skill allows her to land small, but numerous hits against her enemies. Silvered Flower fails greatly in the strength department. She may be fast, but she can't pack a punch. She usually has to hit a foe over and over again until her attacks do any real damage. (More info will be added later.) Floors Floor 1: Gain of shadow-walking, the ability to merge with shadows. Floor 2: Gaining of the weapon morph ability, allowing her butterfly knife to be changed into other weapons (Within reason). Floor 3: Heightened stealth ability. Floor 4: Increased knife throwing accuracy. Floor 5: Weapon splitting. Her knife can now become two copies of the same weapon. For example, two knives, two swords. Floor 6: Large speed increase. Floor 7: Smoke bombs added to arsenal. Floor 8: Ability to form a single, faulty clone of herself. Floor 9: Heightened magical capability. Floor 10: Gaining of the shotgun. Floor 11: Shotgun now loads with a magazine rather than individual slugs. Floor 12: Faster “trigger-finger”. Floor 13: Ability to dim the artificial light in any room. Floor 14: Ability to create a cloud of darkness. Floor 15: Ability to drop the temperature of the air. Floor 16: Faster reload time and magazine capacity and number. Floor 17: She can now make three clones rather than one. Floor 18: The shotgun is not semi-auto. Floor 19: She can now summon ice breath. Floor 20: Silvered Flower now gains the ability to travel through mirrors or any reflections. Floor 21: The Shotgun is now double-barreled, she has to load the slugs one at a time and it can only hold two, one in each barrel. Floor 22: The shotgun now fires a buckshot spread. Floor 23: Ability to teleport over short distances. Floor 24: Ability to create five clones. Floor 25: Can snuff out artificial light completely. Floor 26: Can lower natural light in a certain area to about fifty percent. Floor 27: Shotgun’s spread has been doubled in width, it also fires twice the pellets, going from eight to sixteen. Floor 28: First shotgun is replaced by two sawed-off shotguns. Floor 29: The very air around Silvered Floor is chilled due to the large amounts of magic she possesses. Floor 30: Can now blacken an entire area, natural light or artificial. Can grant vision in the blackness to her allies if need be. Category:Main Characters